


Subtle Distortion

by Evenseven



Series: Stoke the Baptism of Fire [2]
Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bad English, Dark, English translation, Light Angst, M/M, No Beta, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, S1E03 Canon Divergence, not so hot pwp I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evenseven/pseuds/Evenseven
Summary: He had decided to win Genny’s complete trust as best as he could, even if that meant he had to offer his body, to deliver those words that he had refused to say, the same words that could make Genny lose his mind.





	Subtle Distortion

**Author's Note:**

> A short pwp, one of my very first G/C fics written quite a while ago but I'm too lazy to translate. I'm sorry for the bad quality as usual. I should try to translate more but...The only thing I like about those early fics is really just all the titles...  
Also part of the series in which the pwps don't relate much to each other.

There was some kind of other emotions hidden in the way Genny looked at him, other than desire, which he knew, but he also noticed something more than that. After all, this was his plan all along, right? He smiled with half-lifted eyes, asking Genny how long had he been under the dry spell. Of course the way-too-obvious hint in his words stunned the young man a lot, and he stared at him for a few more seconds with a pair of confused eyes, eyebrows raising and wondering what was that suppose to mean.

And of course Ciro knew what kind of effect those words could do to Genny, thinking how the last time they fucked didn’t end very well, and Genny had gone so mad and went to mess around in the bar, resulting himself failed to get laid with the girl he liked as well as all the unpleasant bullshit between two clans.

“What about the blonde you liked? The one in the club, and you put up a fucked-up show that had made your dad so mad.”

“You read my mind, Ciruzzo,” Genny squinted his eyes, probably thinking about how to respond to his suggestion, “But they wouldn’t let me.”

“We’ll see about that after I make this call.” Ciro winked at him, the latter was stunned yet again by his reaction. His right hand went to search the phone inside his pocket, but the next second a shadow of man swung closer in front of him.

“Ciru’,” Genny’s hand, big and firm, pressed upon his own half inside the pocket, “You know, that girl, Noemi, she’s such a pretty jewel, shone through that big club and stood out of all those people. She has the honey skin which I’m fond of, just as sweet and beautiful as yours…And when I walked to her, she had that stone cold face reminded me of you instantly. God, she really has stunning eyes, but not even close to compare to yours, your eyes under the sunlight are…”

“You like my stone cold face more then, Genna’?” Ciro smirked at him, the distance between them somehow disappeared, and he only needed to tip up his head slightly to find those dark eyes, “So what if I do this?”

He leaned closer with initiative this time, fingers pressed firmly against Genny’s face and kissed him on the lips. He could tasted the tobacco scent on Genny’s lips, or maybe it belonged to himself that he couldn’t distinguish any more. His incisors crashed gently on Genny’s lower lip, his tongue sneaked into his mouth before he could even react. The normally always irritable young man act obedient like some teenage goy getting his first kiss, which made Ciro almost smile even against his lips. But the other finally recovered from the daze and realized what they were doing, soon he felt Genny’s hands on the back of his head, and the tender kiss turned into a passionate and possessive one.

“Genny, Genny,” He retreated quietly before the kiss had gone too far, feeling his lower lips getting numb when Genny bit down for too long, “When will you learn to be patient? I’m gonna make this call, so you and that blonde can…”

“Fuck all of that, Ciru’,” Genny’s fingers still caressed on the back of his neck,“I want you! And only you…”

“But not here, Genna’,” His smile widened, “We gotta go, hm?”

*

Ciro had no idea how things became like this yet again, or he shall say it _was_ part of his plan, only the plan had gone a bit side way when operated. His plan was suppose to be bringing that girl to make Genny happy, and if he wanted Ciro himself, he wasn’t opposed to plan B, which was making Genny happy himself. However, he thought the change of his attitude was enough to satisfy Genny and manipulate the young man easily like he used to. The fact was, Genny drove him to some suburban area where you won’t find a single soul nearby, and he was sitting on the young man’s lap, getting shoved to almost crash his head on the ceiling inside the car. His tight jeans and boots were tossed carelessly on the side, and Genny was naked from waist down, but their tops were still well dressed without a winkle. The backseat wasn’t exactly comfortable for both of them, but it did not hinder Genny’s hands squeezing his ass firmly, pounding his ass as hard as he could like a mad man.

So no, a car sex in the middle of the daylight was never a part in his plan.

“Ge’, slow down…” He wasn’t fond of showing the white feather at all, but it was already a bit difficult when Genny stuck that fucking big shaft inside his ass. The agitated young man didn’t prepare him much so he felt like he was split open by force, and Genny was shoving up his ass rapidly and vigorously like crazy, which made him a bit more miserable.

Genny’s fingers pinched tightly on his ass, where he was sure would be left with some enchanting prints. He stretched his arm back to grab Genny’s wrist, forcing him to loose up a little, but the latter only leaned against his neck and kissed him there, “I’m sorry babe…Did I hurt you? You want me to stop?”

Oh wow, like he’s really gonna stop if he said yes.

“…I’m not _that_ fragile, Genna’,” Ciro let out a sigh, “But if you keep rushing like this, how am I suppose to sit down for dinner tonight?” Genny’s kiss landed on the curve between his neck and shoulder, low laughters vibrated against his skin: “Ciru’…That would only make me want to fuck you harder, you know that right?”

Ciro smirked at him again, grabbing one of his hand and bringing it onto his half mast cock. Their fingers tangled together in a satisfying plumping pace, and Genny seemed to realized that if he wanted to feel good, it’s better to let Ciro feel good first. He finally settled down a little, not rush to thrust inside him just yet, but decided to repress all the lust, kissed and licked on Ciro’s honey skin. When the cock in his hand became fully aroused, Ciro found himself relaxed a little and the big stick buried inside his ass was less unbearable than before.

Genny slowly resumed the thrusting pace and he didn’t object this time, as his arms wrapped around Genny’s shoulders and the cologne from his shirt collar reached his nose, he started to try to follow the momentum. Moving his hip was a lot more easier when he did not feel like his ass just got torn apart, he should had Genny bringing lobe everywhere all the time, in case the kid got another crazy idea or something. He used his thigh muscles to lift himself up, then pressed down to meet Genny’s upward thrusts so he could reached somewhere even deeper.

This move apparently pleased Genny more than anything, judging by the dangerous sparks in his obsidian eyes and how his hip moved faster: “Ciru’, you’ve…gained some weight.” His breathes shortened, it seemed hard to form a sentence without getting cut off by the low moans he swallowed back when his fingers clenched tighter on Ciro’s waist.

“Yeah?” Ciro raised an eyebrow, “Truth is, I’m not exactly young anymore, you know how many years I’m over you? Genna’, honestly, there’re lots of young pretty girls want you, and you can take them instead of me…”

Of course Ciro knew how to play hard to get, and how to make Genny desire him more. Genny trusted him as always throughout all these years, they were like real brothers and the kid only seemed to like him more and more each day. Himself, on the other hand, had always been pulling the string and keeping the right distance. He knew Genny would be more than excited if he soften his attitude, showed anger and disappointment if he take a step back and “play cool.” Genny was like an immature kid who grew up in a well-protected greenhouse, he had always been curious about the outside world, and Ciro Di Marzio was just the perfect window to take a peak of the bran new world. They could not be more different, like two opposite sides of the coin, and he might had said loads of silly nonsense to Genny and gave silent permission for things he would never let others do to him in order to please the kid, for it would be his best chance to climb up the clan. It might be his stepping stone to success, yet it also opened the highway to hell. It was Ciro who put himself into such unredeemable swamp, and it would be his own fault when all the unforeseeable traps came back to drag him down later on.

It pissed Genny off every time he mentioned their age gap, for the young man absolutely hated to admit the difference yet could do nothing to change a solid fact. This time as well, Genny cursed out in a low voice muffled by his bare skin, and wasted no time to shove harder into him to prove his grump: “I like you like this, Ciru’, you were too skinny before. Now with the Savastanos, at least you can have all the delicacy you want…O’Ci’, you belong to the Savastanos, you know that right? You belong to me…”

“Of course, Genny, of course…” He rarely responded to Genny’s dirty talk during sex, but he had decided to play every card in hand this time to catch his prey soundly and nicely.

He brought his hand back to stroke himself while clenching on the big cock inside him intentionally. Genny moaned out in satisfaction and found that secret spot inside him, then the young man started to pound him forcefully when he felt his thighs shaking from pleasure. It was the kind of physical rapture that he couldn’t deny, he found himself began to sink in this crazy sex.

It’s too risky, the sirens rang out loud in Ciro’s head, but the decision had been made and no regret was allowed. He didn’t want to stay too close to Genny before, ‘cause he could already feel the disparaging look from Donna Imma. He wouldn’t be surprised if that politic woman had noticed something, and Genny was never good at hiding secret. But now as Don Pietro’s imprison, the clan was left without a leader. Situation shifted in a blink and god knows when would their boss be released, and such chaotic circumstance was something he had been waiting for years, a perfect chance for him to strike. To take down the empire, his best chance was through Genny, the one who had been manipulating so well in hands. He had decided to win Genny’s complete trust as best as he could, even if that meant he had to offer his body, to deliver those words that he had refused to say, the same words that could make Genny lose his mind.

But he was never planning to devote any sincere feeling.

Yet the kid in front of him…He could feel the man’s quivering fingers resulting from pleasure, his burning gaze fixed on him, and his pumping heartbeat so loud and so intense. He shouldn’t fall like this, but Genny’s precise thrusts found his prostate again and again, the sexual bliss broke down his reasons, and he could only attempt to struggle that was washed down in vain.

“Genna’…” Ciro’s head almost bumped into the ceiling, so he sunk himself lower to embrace Genny’s shoulder tighter that only let the latter busted inside him further. They groaned out at the same time, and he was no longer bitting down his lip for he knew the sound he made would satisfy Genny even more, “You and me…together, we can achieve anything, _anything_, you hear me?”

“Yes, ‘course…Ciru’, you and me together…” Genny’s answer was too vague to his like, Ciro wasn’t sure if he’s listening at all, but he had no extra energy to rectify when his knees kept rubbing the seat and Genny kept hitting his sweet spot. It’s getting too hard to concentrate and control the rhythm, he felt the strength in his body was drew away as Genny’s shoving became rougher.

It’s such a shitty small car, didn’t even have a freaking sunroof. The way Genny’s arms enclosed around him made him feel like he had nowhere to hide, and it was not a good sign. It was suppose to be part of his vicious plan, yet he failed so hard right at the beginning. Ciro couldn’t help but feel disappointed at himself, losing all his initiative, drowning in the pathetic sexual pleasure like he was begging for mercy.

“Hm, ah! Ge’…! I’m close…” Ciro pressed his lips on the young man’s reddened ear, closed his eyes and allowed himself to leak the vulnerable expression for he knew no one could see it now. It was too fucking dangerous, he told himself once again, and the man in his arms right now could easily break all his guard. He was fine with offering his body, but not his heart, and oh how much he hated himself being so weak, pathetic, and tossing all the principles he had. It was so damn easy to shutter him into shards now, only if the man had just a slight vice against him—

“O’Ci’…! You’re so tight babe, I can’t last long, god, I want…Let go for me babe, me and only me—” Genny called out his name repeatedly in a husky voice and kissed his shoulder as their embrace tightened.

Ciro let out a few shaking whimpers as he stroke himself at the same pace as the young man’s thrusting, finally he reached the climax and spasmed everything in his right hand. Dizziness followed the orgasm made his vision blur, it took him a while to realize Genny climaxed almost the same time as him, and the thrusting pace only stopped some time after he felt the spent cock inside him softened.

“Ciru’, I just can’t get enough of you…” Genny murmured as his big hands cupped his face and kissed him tenderly yet eagerly on the parted lips. Ciro did nothing but close his eyes, enjoying this rare sentiment for one more second.

How much of this tender would be left later on? When Genny found out that he had been waiting to oust the regime all the time, that he was pursuing his goal by all means, even if he had to bend over for a favor; when Genny finally grew up and was crowned as the heir of the Savastano empire, and realized that it was nothing more than a delicate stratagem between them, and he was never as flawless as he thought…Ciro couldn’t even start to imagine what sort of gaze he would receive from the young man, but it would never again be like this pure, adoring, and desired.

Their relationship was twisted and sinful from the very beginning, and the illusory bond they had was doomed to be shattered by inevitable force of their own hands. But it was a disastrous path he had chosen for himself, and an end that was no longer under his command.

Hate me as you should, Genna’, and if the day had come and we were to point guns at each other, please don’t hesitate to shoot or spare me any mercy.

End.


End file.
